


not the same, and yet {podfic}

by CrauxSpeaks



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrauxSpeaks/pseuds/CrauxSpeaks
Summary: From yakyuu_yarou:Prompt: "You saved my life."He did. They did, in different ways.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	not the same, and yet {podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not the same, and yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589900) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



> My inaugural podfic probably should have been one of my own, because if I'm going to fuck it up I probably shouldn't do it to my friends, but I *really wanted* to record this one, for a lot of reasons. :)
> 
> Please don't die when you listen to this, milovely. I know you said you would, but I would much prefer it you stuck around. :D
> 
> (As ever: I blame the ride. I'd say you're a bad influence but we all know where the lie is there.)
> 
> I'll muck about with covers and such later... for now: a bedtime story, read by a craux. I hope you enjoy it!

## Craux Reads

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lDSsuONvLXRpAw0BOgqXY8oSoUd9PNmj/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 2 min 20 sec


End file.
